Dai-Rantou Monster Musume Sisters: A Second Chance
by Boschian Fantasies
Summary: A prequel to my DRMMS: Origins sub story, "A Deal with a Devil Bird". This is an even more darker, grittier toned story of Samus' childhood, as well as a single twist of fate that shall change her life forever. Rated for Gore, Attempted Child Murder, and Thematic Elements. Reader discretion advised.


Dai-Rantou Monster Musume Sisters: A Second Chance

The "Super Smash Bros" series and the "Metroid" series, is a trademark of Nintendo co. ltd. I do not own the rights to either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them. This story is written just for fun and entertainment, nothing more.

However, I do own the rights to my original universe "Realms of Alerfa" and all of its characters. Maybe if you would ask nicely, you can write fanfics off my works. If you don't ask at all, then prepare to feel my wrath!

I was awoken by screams and fire. As I lifted my head from my cot to my bed, my eyes and throat were burning from the smoke, ash and cinders. I coughed and gagged loudly, as I grabbed my little blue blanket, covered my face with it, and made my attempt to escape my burning home. However, in my panic, I forgot the flight of stairs that led down to my living room and front door. I cried out for my mother and father, I screamed in surprise as I lost my footing, and tumbled down the stairs, crying out in pain.

I landed on my father. As I did, I realized I fell onto a pool of sticky, dark blood. I could see his empty eyes staring at me, with no signs of life. I realized now that my beloved father is dead.

"Daddy! DAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" I cried out in horror.

It was all in vain, now that I know my father is dead. Tears of sorrow started to pour down my cheeks, as I saw another figure, with more blood. I felt my heart seize in my throat.

"Mommy...Mommy?! Not you too?" I wailed in sorrow.

Now I knew for sure, that I am now an orphan...without a family...without a home. But I knew for certain, that I wasn't alone inside this burning building, as I felt like I was being watched by a pair of sinister, prying eyes.

Right before me, a shadow engulfed the room, and a sinister male voice roared with laughter. "Oh ho ho! I see there is one more survivor to take care of."

Just as I tried to turn around, a pair of huge, clawed hands grabbed me by the shoulders, and dragged me out of my home with full force. I felt myself being dragged outside, as I was greeted by a horde of space pirates, all wearing sadistic grins on their alien faces. They rubbed their claws together, laughing and heckling at me, ready to plan their last act of evil.

"Hey Boss?" A red space pirate asked the figure that gotten a hold of me. "What to you want us to do with this thing? It's just a child!"

"Hey Ridley?" A green space pirated added. "Do you want us to kill her on the spot?"

Now, this figure, known as Ridley, turned me around, and I was now face to face with a fearsome sight. The figure appeared to be a huge crimson hued dragon, with a beak like snout, two penetrating yellow eyes, a lanky, spindly figure, huge orange wings, a long, thorny tail, and huge talon like hands and feet. Ridley is the thing nightmares are made of.

Ridley looked down upon me, wearing a wicked grin on his hideous face. "Oh, I say we don't give this child a quick death. Let's kill her slowly with torture! KYA HA HA HA!"

My eyes widened in horror, as I dreaded what kind of abuse Ridley had in store for me. "No! NOOOO! I'm just a child! I didn't do anything wrong!"

But then, I was turned around once more, as I was now face to face with two green space pirates. They hit me with their heavy claws, causing my young body to be bruised. They hit me, and beat me so hard, I let out yelps of pain. It was pain I never felt before.

"Owwww! (sob) (sob) Please! Stop it!" I protested. But sadly, my protests were ignored, as the space pirated continued the harsh beatings.

Now, they were beating me so hard, that sores and welts appeared on my body. The pain gotten so intense, I felt like I was going to pass out and be at peace once more...

….But sadly, as they saw I was passing out, I was greeted with four odored smelling salt being thrown in my face, forcing me to regain consciousness against my will. It is like the cruelty of Ridley and his space pirate crew, knew no boundaries.

"Oh no no no! You're not passing out on us you little shit!" Ridley chided in a malicious tone of voice. "This is only the beginning of your punishment."

I turned my head away in fear, knowing that the abuse will still continue. The space pirates were obviously getting frustrated with me, but I didn't care. I just wanted this abuse to end. One of the space pirates restraining me was getting fed up with the fact that I refuse to make eye contact with him, so he said to me, "Hey little girl. Look at us! It's very rude not to make eye contact."

As I was now forced to make eye contact with these pirates, one of the green ones stabbed my left eye with a thin, yet very razor sharp object. It pieced my cornea, penetrated my pupil, and shattered my lens, leaving me partially blind, complete with a river of blood pouring out of my wound. Good lord, it's so painful, I wailed out loud in pure agony.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I wailed out, only with my response being malicious laughter. But it didn't end there. Oh no, for now I was greeted by Ridley, as his mouth started to shoot fire from it. He now breathed a ball of fire, and shot it into my left eye, as if he was cauterizing the wound, preventing even more blood loss. Not only did it prevent the bleeding, but burned nearly half of my face and scalp. All I can do, was cry and scream, waiting for this nightmare to be over.

Now the space pirates let go of me. I collapsed down on to my knees, begging to Ridley to have mercy. "Please...please mister Ridley...Kill me...I cannot take it anymore! (sniff)(sniff) (sob)"

Ridley laughed at me, as he said in an insincere tone of voice. "Oh, daddy's little baby can't take the heat anymore, huh? Okay, very well, you will be seeing your parents soon. I promise!"

Ridley took me by my left leg with his sharp thorny tail, the thorns piercing the calf and thigh of my leg. It hurt, but now every time I tried to cry out, my sore would be raw, and there was only raspy gasps. He lifted me off the ground, swung me into the air, and slammed me back down on the ground with full force.

There, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, while I was slammed down on the ground roughly like an old rag doll. I looked over at my right arm, and I saw a very gruesome sight: My right arm was broken, complete with the broken radius bone jutting out of the wound.

I tried to scream out in pain, but all that was there, was a soft, gurgling noise.

Ridley swung me up into the air a second time, and slammed me down on the ground yet again. There were more bones that shattered, now, a rib or two, as well as my back teeth being loosened up. I spit my loose, busted up teeth, with a trail of bloody saliva pouring from my mouth.

For the final time, Ridley swung me up, and slammed me down with full force, shattering a few bones in my left leg. On top of the intense agony, I started to feel even weaker, much more light headed, than before. Out of my right eye, everything started to look fuzzy and blurry, while I was blind as a bat in my left eye.

Out of my blurry left eye, Ridley and a couple space pirates looked down at me, then at each other. Ridley said to them, "Let's leave her here for now. It's not like she's going to survive much longer. We have more areas to loot and plunder!"

"YAAAH!" The space pirates all cheered, as they followed Ridley's lead.

"Come on my crew! The more loot, the more merrier!" Ridley cheers as now, they all decided to leave me alone, to await death at last.

Or, I could only hope now...

While laying there, motionless, and unable to move, all I can do was stare up at the smokey skies, with tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long I've been here, or what time it is, nor do I care. I just want my suffering to end soon.

Suddenly, out of my right eye, a small animal came to greet me. It was no one other than Pyonchi, a Rabbili with long ears, a stout body, and a huge, fluffy tail. He was my first friend I made in this world. He sniffed me, and gave my face a couple affectionate licks. "Pyonchi...UGH! AAAAH!"

Pyonchi ran off on my all of the sudden. Why he did that, I didn't know at the time. All I did, was lay there, whimpering and crying my eyes out in pain.

Suddenly, I heard a couple male voices speaking to one another. Unlike the space pirates, who tortured me, and left me here to die, these voices carried no malice nor ill intent. In fact, those voice were very calm, and rather soothing to listen to. It was a sound for sore ears indeed.

"What is it Pyonchi?" The younger male voice asked.

"Oh my lords! Look over here Gray Voice!" The older male voice cried out in alarm, as they discovered my battered, wounded body lying there, still clinging to life.

"Oh good lords! Old Bird! It's a battered child." Gray Voice cried out in alarm. "That damned Ridley and his space pirates are such complete monsters!"

The figures, known as Old Bird and Gray Voice, approached me, knelt down, and made eye contact with me. They were very shocked and horrified at how much damage I took from Ridley and his space pirates. They didn't know if I was going to survive for any longer. Then again, I didn't know how much longer I had it either.

"H...Help...AAAH AAAACK!" I gasped out loud, as my body cooled down greatly, gave a few painful twitches, before I finally gave out, and there, everything went black around me.

The little girl seem to have lost all consciousness, perhaps, her life.

My father, Old Bird, and I seem to feel extreme remorse over the battered little girl that laid lifeless before us. I knew that she was probably dead. No mortal being can survive such harsh injury nor abuse the little girl had to endure. So I gave my father some helpful advice...

Or, so I thought it was helpful advice.

"I don't know about this old one, but, I think this girl is dead." I said to my father, as I hung my head down in sadness. "She is far gone now...Maybe we should put together a proper burial for her. It's all we can do for this child."

Old Bird looked at me in horror. "Don't say such things my son! There can still be hope left...Don't be such a pessimist."

"But...But..." I protested, only to have a huge cyan ball of light shine before our eyes. "Owww...Owww! So bright!"

"Old Bird...Gray Voice...Please, hear me out!" An otherworldly female voice boomed from the ball of light.

"Our Goddess of the Frosty Lands!" Old Bird and I exclaimed in unison.

"What brings you here our lady?" I asked in curiosity.

"Listen to me, listen to me closely my followers..." Our Goddess said in a stern voice. We were both dead silent, as she got ready to explain to us about what is going to happen. "This girl, the one named Samus Aran...There is hope for her survival..."

"So, she's not dead?" I asked.

"There is a way to save this girl?" Old Bid added in curiosity.

"Yes there is..." Our Goddess replied.

"Please, TELL US OUR LADY! PLEASE?" We cried out in sorrow.

"The way to save the life of Samus Aran..." Our lady started to explain. "Is to infuse her with Chozo DNA. She will have to give up part of her humanity, but if she is fully human, there will be no chance for her survival."

"Really our lady?" I asked, feeling a little confused at this moment. "Are you sure this will save her?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Our Goddess shouted impatiently. "Oh, oh, so sorry about that outburst my followers. For now, I will keep her soul for safe keeping. Her soul needs to go through some healing at this moment. Now, what are you two waiting for? Head to your home world, and restore this girl to life! The sooner the better."

"Yes Ma'am!" We shouted in unison.

There, the ball of light evaporated into nothingness, as we were now on our way, back to the airship, to heal this girl that is known as Samus Aran. There is no time to lose.

We were now back at our home world, Planet Zebes. We have the battered little Samus with us. We even brought little Pyonchi with us. If it wasn't for Pyonchi, we would have never come across this poor little girl, and she would have perished for sure. That little guy is such a life saver indeed.

I hope Our Goddess of the Frosty Lands is right about this. But then again, Our Goddess has not been known to let us down, but sometimes, we don't always know. Sometimes, the wisest of beings don't always know everything.

Back at our domain, we were greeted by our computer interface: The Mother Brain.

The spherical droid observed the unconscious girl, as she said to us. "Oh my my, this weak little creature. She has seen better days."

"But we are here to save her Mother!" Old bird cried out. "We have to give her a second chance!"

"Are you sure about this?" Mother Brain asked us back. "You know, this environment is not suitable to weaklings like her...So why did you...OSREJGTIPWFDSJGHIREJPF! (fizz) (fizz)"

Right in front of us, Mother Brain started to go through a slight malfunction and spewed out pointless gibberish. I started to show a little concern, as I grabbed Mother Brain, and shook her a little. "Mother Brain, what's gotten into you?"

Now, The Mother Brain started to regain her senses once more. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing. Just a glitch."

Mother Brain may have said this was just a glitch, but my gut feeling told me it was divine intervention from our Goddess, telepathically chewing out Mother Brain, and making her malfunction a little. Humph! Serves that mouthy droid right.

I now followed my father to the healing chambers, where little Samus will be restored to full health, free of scars, free of broken bones, but...will it heal her broken heart?

We both lay Samus down on the table, as we were going over procedures to use the healing orb on her.

I kept eyeing Samus' battered little body. Her chalky gray jumpsuit had tears in it, as well as being soaked in the girl's own blood. Her little leg and arm bones protruded from their wounds. I felt so sad, as well as nauseated, that I wanted to cry and lose my lunch at the same time. But I decided to stay strong for my father, for Mother Brain, and most importantly, Our Goddess of the Frosty Lands.

While little Samus was laid out perfectly straight on the table, my father started to give out orders on what to do next. "My son, I want you to co-operate with us, okay?"

"Okay father." I said, trying to stay calm as I could. It was hard, but I was managing so far.

"First off..." My father started to explain to me. "In order to put Samus inside the healing orb, we need to...take off her clothes."

"Ewwwwwww...why father...I just...UGH!" I shuddered in disgust. Now I started to feel rather uncomfortable with this whole procedure. I just felt disgusted at undressing a child, and leaving her there naked. I know my father would never do anything unsavory to this child, but still, it just felt odd to me.

"Humph! Son, don't think like that!" My father said in a disgusted tone of voice. "It's not what you think. Now, if we want to give this girl a second chance at life, she has to go into the healing orb naked. Understand?!"

"Mmmgh! Yes father." I groaned. I knew my father was right, but I still felt a little uncomfortable stripping this girl naked.

So here we are, peeling off little Samus' gray bloodied jumpsuit. I just swallowed my pride, and followed my father's orders. To be honest, I felt a little disgusted, but a little curious at the same time. We peeled away the jumpsuit, and then, we peeled away her undergarments. What we were greeted with, is a rather horrifying and tragic sight.

The poor girl's body was battered severely, with broken bones, sores, welts, burns, and scars covering her body. It was a miracle she survived long enough for us to rescue her. If it wasn't for Pyonchi leading us to little Samus, the girl would have ended up dying alone for sure, just like all of the other colony members back on K2-L.

I assisted my father in gently carrying the unconscious girl over to the healing orb. We placed her inside and got ready to activate it. However, before we can fully activate the orb, there was one more procedure that had to get done, and I was not looking forward to this final procedure. Sigh!

"There is one final thing that has to get done my son." My father said to me in a glum tone of voice. "I know you might not like this final procedure, but it is mandatory to save the little girl's life."

"Humph...Okay..." I groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"I want you to donate blood to little Samus my son." My father said to me in a stern tone of voice. "Listen to me son...I know you hate it when you get poked with needles, or any other type of sharp objects for that matter, But we have no other choice. We have to do this to restore Samus to life...So please son...For her? "

I nodded my head reluctantly, sighing, "Mmmgh, okay. I shall do that. It looks like there is no other option anyways."

So, I held my arm out, as my father was ready to draw enough blood to donate to little Samus. It was rather painful, and even uncomfortable, but I swallowed my pride, letting the blood drain from my body. But before I knew it, it was over, with the right amount to blood to feed to little Samus. I'm glad that part was over.

So we hook up the donated blood to the healing orb, and finally activated the machine.

Seconds felt like minutes...Minutes felt like hours...As we witnessed the healing orb working wonders on the little girl.

First, her broken bones were being lined up in place, mending in place, and healing perfectly. After the bones healed in place, the wounds were the bones stuck out, were being cured, and there, there was nothing, not even a scar.

After that, her burns were being smoothed out, soothed before fading away. In place of the red charred skin, there was fresh, baby smooth skin. Her sores and welts were being healed away into nothingness, leaving freshly cured skin in its place. Her bruises were also fading away, as if they were never there to begin with.

Last, but not least, her hair was being restored on her scalp, and her wounded left eye started to heal, as if she was never blinded in that eye to begin with. After a while, little Samus Aran was as good as new, as if she was never battered by Ridley and his space pirates to begin with.

At last, the operation was a success! Thank you Our Goddess for showing us the way!

"Mmmmgh...Where...Where am I?" I asked as I started to regain consciousness. As I was finally fully awake, I felt free from the pain I felt on that fateful day. Even my left eye was no longer blinded. I can perfectly see out of it, as it was never pierced to begin with.

I sat up and looked down at my body.

My bones were no longer broken. No more bruises, scars, nor welts. I am also now wearing a lavender jumpsuit, in place of my old gray one I wore back on K2-L. I also felt myself sitting on top of a cot, just like I had back at home.

"Samus...Samus Aran! At last!" A couple male voices rang out in joy.

I looked over at the door, and saw a couple avian humanoids approaching me, with huge, relieved grins on their beaks. At their feet, was my animal friend, Pyonchi. Pyonchi ran over to me, and jumped in my arms, cooing in happiness of my recovery.

"Pyonchi! I missed you!" I said as I cuddled up to him.

I looked over at me, and the two bird men were smiling and crying tears of joy. "Samus! You make it!"

"How did you two know my name?" I asked the two bird men.

"Our Goddess of the Frosty Lands told us all about you." The older bird man replied. "I am known as Old Bird, but you can just call me Grandpa Bird."

"And I am Gray Voice, his son." The younger bird man added. "We were the ones that rescued you back on K2-L."

I then thought about this goddess figure that both Grandpa Bird and Gray Voice told me about. It was about time I was to tell them of a vision I saw while I was unconscious.

"While I was healing...I was accompanied by a strange looking, yet really nice lady." I started to tell the bird men. "She was comforting me while I was being healing. I wonder if I will get to meet her again."

"All that matters now is..." Old Bird said to me. "That...We are going to be your new caretakers. We will raise you right, and see what's fit for all of us."

Pyonchi leaped up out of my arms, as I gave my new legal guardians a hug. "Thank you, Grandpa Bird...Thank you, Gray Voice."

There, I started my life a new.

My Chozo caretakers did their best to raise me right. They trained me to defend myself, just in case our world was under siege by enemies. They fed me, clothed me, educated me, and did whatever they can, to make me feel at home in this new world.

I will never forget them...As long as I live...

And of course...I will never forget that divine female figure, that lent me comfort in these trying times.

Now, I shall move on, and start a new life...

As the Chozo's guardian of the galaxy.

Fin.


End file.
